


Always

by Celeste_030



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: Steve从Pym的时光空间里回来，穿的像个角斗士。Tony尽可能的尝试、却忍不住不去盯着看。很快，他犯了一个可能会毁掉他和Steve之间的友谊的错误。他发誓不会让这件事发生的。





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234307) by [Naxa1818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxa1818/pseuds/Naxa1818). 



“所以先让我理清楚了，”Tony叹息着说，用手摸了一把头发，“Steve进入到你的时间流训练空间，准备跟非凡龙的战斗，你联系不到他，而且你也不知道他什么时候会回来。”

Pym教授在说话的时候轻挑地挥舞着双手：“完全正确！他在那边经历的时间比在这边要多。他可能会在那里好几年，而这边可能会只过了好几天！”

“什么？”Tony喘气，“如果他困在了那边，过了几十年之后才回来那怎么办？”

“那必将令人惊叹！”

“不，才不会！”Tony吼道，对事情发展成这样感到生气，“我需要——我的意思是我们需要Steve在这边，现在！你怎么能够就这么把他传送过去呢？”

“为了科学！”Pym欢呼道，完全没有被Tony的怒火影响到。

像这种时候Tony真的很想往他的教授脸上揍一拳。他已经找了Steve一整天了，因为学院忽然间 _ _又一次__ 遭到了袭击，而且这还是Steve来到这里之后第一次到处都找不到他的人影。这立刻就让Tony担心到极点，因为每一次学院发生这种事情，Steve总是在他身边帮忙抵御，所以当Steve不在附近时，Tony知道有什么不对劲。这个领悟让他的胃沉了下去，他很恐慌，在学院里到处问人有没有看到Steve。就连Sam也不知道Steve去了哪里的时候，Tony得假设最糟糕的结果。没过太久，他终于得知Pym教授把Steve带到他的实验室，而在那之后他才赶到。他这辈子从里没有跑过这么快。

Tony揉了揉太阳穴，感觉自己开始头痛了。“你是怎么让Steve同意去做这件事的？”

“Steve知道来袭的敌人有多强大，我告诉他可以跟凶猛的战士一起训练的那一刻，他很快就接受了。”

Tony双手叉腰，皱着眉头：“你能不能找个方法去跟他联系？”已经确定的一件事是，Steve在去年就成为他可以依靠的人。他们一起面对过许多的反派，而一直以来，他和Steve成为了非常亲密的朋友。每一次另一波的敌人袭击学院，Tony会直接去找Steve。他知道自己可以单干，但他逐渐意识到，他们合作会做得更好。他需要Steve在他身边。“拜托了？”他问道，希望这样也许能说服他。

“我会尽力去想办法的。”Pym拍了拍Tony的肩膀。

之后，Tony离开了，因为跟Pym的谈话完全就是在浪费时间。他知道Pym会去尝试，但跟但是他的主要目的并不是跟Steve谈话，Tony的是。

 _ _这又不像是Pym得跟袭击我们的怪兽战斗似的，__ Tony苦想道。

Tony缓慢地走回Stark大厦。他曾想过留下来帮Pym，但这实在不是他的领域，而且现在Steve不在，他得确保学院的安全。他头痛着，而Steve可能很长一段时间都不能回来的想法让他感到恶心想吐。

Steve总是在这里。他像是一道光一样出现在Tony的生活里，而这可能会失去的想法让他很痛苦。他试着不去悲观地想，Steve随时都可能回来，但多数时候他的大脑并不是这样运作的。他总是会想到最糟糕的事，然后去避免最糟糕事情发生。不幸的是，他不知道怎样去修复这一问题。

他现在唯一能做的就是去帮助学院里的每一个人。所以这就是他做的事，他每天花几个小时去帮忙研究并制造那个巨大的机器人，让月光女孩驾驶它去击退非凡龙。他试着去让在学院里的人冷静下来，但像这样的事他做得不如Steve。没能把Steve赶出脑海带来的压力让他一直在头痛，他每天都会联系Pym去问关于Steve的事，但得到的总是令人失望的消息。

Tony就是停不住去想：Steve还好吗？他还安全或者活着吗？他会回来吗？Steve有在试着回家然后有什么妨碍他吗？在白天，这困扰着Tony的思维，然后在晚上他会梦见这些。即使是Steve在的时候，Tony也会梦见他。他想知道Steve在离开的时候会不会也想着他。他希望他会。

自从Steve走进Pym的机器已经过了一个星期，而他仍然没有回来。学院正陷入恐慌，没过多久，其他人就都注意到了Steve的缺席，而现在已经影响到整个地方。所有人都在尽力帮忙，除了Loki，他的主要目标是那套为他制作的老式远征猎人服装。Steve缺席的代价在Tony的生活里已经很明显，而他想知道，没有他，自己还能这样多久。他从未想要没有他在身边。

Steve不在的第八天，接到来自Pym教授的电话时，Tony在自己的实验室里。

“有Steve的消息吗？”Tony立刻问道，急切地想知道他是否能够跟Steve谈话，听到他的声音。

“Tony，”Pym说，“Steve回来了。”

Tony呼出一直屏住的那口气。他的心脏跳得更快了，而且他很庆幸自己是一个人，因为眼泪刺痛了他的眼角。他拒绝哭泣，因为 _ _Steve回来了。__

“他还好吗？”他问道，声音很轻，并因为这个好消息而有些颤抖。

“是的，他刚离开，我告诉他你想要见他，他正在路上。”

没再多说一个字，Tony切断了Pym的来电。Steve在来的路上，所以Tony要在半路上见他，他不会再浪费多一秒。在他生命中最漫长的一周过去之后，他需要见Steve。他想要看见Steve的笑容，然后他会说 _ _一切都会好起来的，Tony，__ 然后也许他会给Steve一个渴望的‘我从未想过能再见到你’拥抱。

Tony快速地走出大厦，朝Pym的实验室走去找Steve。他很久之前就屈服于自己对Steve的强烈情感。最初是吸引力，和童年时的迷恋一样，但一旦Tony去了解了Steve，他的感情转变成某种更加热烈的东西。有时候Tony会对Steve感到失望，而他知道Steve对他也是一样的，但是他们合作得很好。他们之间有一种Tony从未感到过的联系，不只是作为朋友和搭档，是更多的东西。Tony试着不要去用爱这个字，因为这有点吓到他了，但在内心深处，他知道就是这个。

他完全为队长沦陷了，他经常想知道，Steve会不会也有同样的感觉。Tony太害怕去采取行动。没错，他经常跟Steve调情，他评论他的体格，还有他到底有多帅，但是如果Steve没能从中读懂暗示，他要么就是真的不懂，或者他只是想要给Tony留下点尊严才不去提起Tony对他的感情，让他有个好台阶下。那也是Tony最害怕的。如果他从各方面都失去了Steve，那样会击溃他的。

Tony已经感觉好多了，知道Steve回来了的消息减轻了压在他身上一整个星期的压力。首先，Steve会先去说些什么激励众人，然后他和Tony会做一个计划；最终，他们会携手打败敌人然后继续他们的生活。也许Tony可以在一切结束之后和Steve单独在一起，然后他们可以去庆祝。

Tony在微笑，沉浸在他的思考当中，当他抬起眼时，他看见有人在和Sam说话。他停下脚步，一脸困惑，因为这个人穿得像是个罗马角斗士，而且有这一头金色长发。现在又不是万圣节，谁会在这种时候穿成角斗士的样子呢？不是说那不好看，从背影上看，Tony能说做出这套衣服的人一定很用心。他到处打量了下这个人，然后他的眼睛睁得大大的。那健壮的双腿、结实宽广的背部、二头肌、以及头部的尺寸，Tony意识到自己在看着Steve。他闭上眼睛，摇了摇头，然后睁开眼，想着这可能是他的想象，但这并不是。

Sam略微转身，这也让Steve跟着转身，现在Tony能完美地看见他的侧脸。他惊呆了。他知道自己在注视着Steve的时候嘴巴张着。他的头发很长，扎成了马尾辫垂在一侧的肩膀上；他穿着金属的盔甲，但仍然保持着他那红白蓝的配色；他甚至还穿着角斗士的裙子和凉鞋。Tony不确定是那个还是头发让他更加惊讶。

Tony不能移开他的视线。没错，Steve在Pym的训练空间里有所改变，显然对Steve来说，时间要过的更久，然而他看上去还是那么惊人。没错，Tony总是认为Steve帅到令人疯狂，但那一身让他看上去更加粗犷、更加强大。Steve肯定没有受伤，这很好。他在因为Sam说的话而大笑着，而忽然间，Tony意识到他自己不知道该对Steve说些什么。

他就是做不到不去盯着他看。Tony上下来回打量着他，想象Steve会转过来看见他。Steve会跑过来，见到他会很高兴；他会去拥抱他，然后说， _ _天啊，Tony我想你。__ 然后在Tony能说同样的话之前，Steve会用力的亲吻他，接着他会急切地回吻，因为他想要这样做很久了……

Tony打断了他的白日梦。他的脸颊很烫，他的心脏在胸腔里跳动，而且他的牛仔裤貌似变得更紧了。他需要离开，在他让自己在所有人面前丢脸之前跑回大厦。他在冲回大厦之前看了Steve最后一眼，而后者还在跟Sam谈话。

一回到大厦，他就坐到工作室里的一张椅子上，去让自己冷静下来。他的大脑还是跟不上Steve变得有多么不一样。Tony只是想知道，Steve到底离开了多久，很明显久到让他的头发长得这么长。但Tony的确知道的是，他看上去并没有老多少。显然，Steve被带到某个有角斗士的地方，现在他自己也成为了其中一份子。他的生活有时候真的很奇怪。

“Sir。”

Tony在座位上跳了起来。“怎么了，Jarvis？”

“Rogers队长正在询问进入工作室的许可。”

他咽了口口水，深吸一口气：“J，让他进来吧。”

Tony听见电梯的声音，然后在门打开的时候鼓起勇气。Steve从里面走了出来，笑着朝Tony走去，然后站在他的面前。Steve伸出手想，像是想要触碰Tony，但是他快速地把手收了回去。

“Tony。”Steve说道。

然后， _ _噢，__ 那听上去多甜蜜。听见Steve这么温柔地说他的名字让Tony起了鸡皮疙瘩，而且Steve并没有收起笑容。他们注视着对方，感受着对方的存在。Steve只是离开了一个星期，但是看见他让Tony意识到这感觉像是一个永恒。捏紧Tony心脏的是，Steve真的很高兴见到他。

“Steve。”Tony终于开口。

那让Steve的笑容更加灿烂了。他是那么开心地注视着Tony，这让后者不敢相信，Steve是这样看着他。

“我已经很久没再见到你了。”Steve的微笑收起来了一点点，一股忧伤浮现在他深蓝的眼睛里。

“像是永恒。”Tony同意道，“但你那里是过了多久？”

Steve的笑容消失了：“四年。”他呢喃道。

“我的天啊，”Tony说，他的心都碎了，“在哪里？”

“一个满是角斗士和怪物的世界，他们训练我，并且想让我留下，但是我需要回来去……”Steve的声音弱了下去，他的颧骨位置变成了粉红色，“我只是需要回家。”

“我很高兴你回来了。”Tony伸出手去，触碰Steve的肩膀然后捏了捏，“没有你在，这里变得有些疯狂。”

“很高兴得知我自己在这里做了些好事。”Steve轻松地开着玩笑，但Tony能看见他眼睛里的诚挚。Steve希望自己被想念着。天啊，要是他知道该多好。

“你在这里做了很棒的事，你个白痴。”Tony也开玩笑回应。

Steve忽然大笑起来，Tony把这算作一场胜利。他收回了他的手，忽然间就再次安静了下来，他不知道该对Steve说些什么。他是有很多的话想要说，但是他不知道，自己能不能鼓起勇气去真的说出口。

但是Steve在以一种Tony从未想到过的方式看着他：他在温柔地笑着，双眼含泪，但是Steve并不伤心。他看着Tony的眼里满是纯粹的喜悦、爱慕、和诚实。他一直大笑着并且对Tony微笑，但这不一样。这一次有什么不一样了。Steve往前走了一步，他们之间的距离是那么近。Tony屏住呼吸，为接下来要发生的事感到紧张。

“Tony——”

“我在制作一只恐龙。”Tony打断了他。

Steve皱眉。“什么？”他困惑地问道。

“我正在制作一只机械恐龙。”他双手叉腰，试着甩开紧张感，还有忽然由于某种原因打断Steve的后悔。

“噢，”Steve往后退了一步，显然未被打动，“那很棒，Tony。”

并没有这么棒。先前的气氛完全被毁了，就因为Tony的紧张和恐慌。

“我知道我不是在说你反弹了你的盾牌多少次什么的，”Tony说道，继续他不知道怎么就开始了的戏腔，“但你可以表现的更加热情一点。”

Steve不高兴的叹了口气：“一只打的机械恐龙听上去很有趣，但是月光女孩已经先这么干了，我不知道你为什么总是觉得自己需要胜过所有人。”

“就跟你不好胜似的，”Tony猛地说道，但是他大脑在告诉他让他 _ _闭嘴别说话，__ “我见过你无数次在看你的二头肌了。”

Steve看上去很累，也很困惑。“我不看我的二头肌，Tony。”他微微闭起眼，然后得意地笑了起来，“为什么……你有在看我的二头肌吗？”

“呃，”Tony在结巴，他并没料到这个，他一直都在看Steve。Steve之前有注意到过吗？他现在比之前更加恐慌了，“我是一个科学家！”

Steve睁大眼睛：“一个科学家？”

“是啊，你知道的，我是一个科学家，我观察事物。”Tony说道，“为了科学。”他重复道。

Steve愣了愣，然后看向别处：“我明白了。”

“而你很神秘，Rogers”Tony试着说个笑话，但并不管用。

Steve看回Tony。之前的一切全都没了，取而代之的是纯粹的伤感。

“我懂，是血清，对吗？”他略微转过身去，“很多的科学家想知道它的作用。”他伤心地说道。

噢，不。事情正快速地往糟糕的方向发展。Tony需要 _ _现在__ 就解决这个问题。

“Steve——”

“Sir，Rogers队长，”Jarvis说道，“一只巨大的红色怪兽正在袭击学院。”

“好，”Steve说着，进入到美国队长模式，“穿上盔甲，Tony，我会在外面见你。”

然后他就离开了。

战斗并没有花太长时间。Steve的回归让所有人的士气都提高了，而且看见他战斗又是一景。等到Steve在一头巨大的秃鹰上飞的时候，那只红色怪物已经逃跑了。

Steve没有像往常那样，在战斗之后去找Tony，而按照他们之前的对话的结局，Tony并不怪他。天啊，他感觉糟透了。他只是恐慌然后干了点蠢事，他应该在做这种事之前好好去让自己冷静下来的。

所以他去找了Steve，但是Steve正在和Sam在一起。Tony在等他，然后Steve出于某种原因再次去跟Pym教授谈话。Tony徘徊了一会儿，确保每个人都没事。他真的只是在等待合适的时候去跟Steve谈谈。等到Steve终于跟Pym教授说完话了，他就去跟Ares聊。看上去像是每个人都想要跟Steve谈他的新装束，而Tony也不能去怪他们。所以之后他决定去大厦脱下钢铁侠的战衣，反正他也需要一点时间去让自己振作起来，希望到那时候，Steve已经不会被人们团团围着了。

他真的很想要跟Steve在私底下谈谈，把真相告诉Steve。在那个误会之后，Tony知道自己造成了什么伤害，他愿意做任何事去让Steve知道，那不是他想表达的意思，他会去告诉Steve他的感受，然后逐步发展。

Tony最终离开了大厦，而此时距离他看见Steve在独自行走并没过多久。Steve停在的学院的边缘，在太阳落山时注视着水面。

“Steve。”Tony说着，停到了他身旁。

“怎么了？”Steve回应着，但是并没有看向Tony。

Tony叹了口气：“我有些事情需要告诉你。我之前说的，并不是那意思。我不是为了科学才去看你的，Steve，我保证。”

然后Steve看向Tony。“真的？”他问道，燃起了希望。

“当然不是！”Tony大声地喊道，“我——我——”他开始结巴。如果他想要告诉Steve他的感受，现在就是时候了。Steve转过来面对Tony，当他看向Steve的眼睛时，他看到的是希望，所以他继续说道，“我总是在看你的二头肌，但不仅如此，我总是在看你。”Steve睁大眼睛。“我不是在说以一种诡异的方式去看！我的意思只是……我对你有感觉，Steve，已经很久了。”接着，Tony看向别处，不想直面Steve的拒绝。

然后Steve用手指抬起Tony的下巴，这样他就能够看向Steve的双眼，怕被拒绝的恐惧已经完全消失了。Steve就像是之前在工作室那样，他看上去很高兴，笑容闪闪发光地看着Tony。Steve往前站了一步，并且缓慢地靠过来。Tony阖上双眼，恰好在Steve的嘴唇轻触上来的时候。

这不像是他之前所想象的那样困难和苛刻，但很完美。这很缓慢，很甜美，而且感觉像是Steve想要记住它。

他们拉开距离，露齿笑着，而且Steve的脸颊显现了粉红色。

“我对你也有感觉，Tony，”Steve呢喃道，“有好一阵子了。”

“真的？”Tony满怀希望地问道。

“真的。在去大厦的路上，我看见了Sam。他告诉我，在我不在的期间，你整出来多少乱子。”

Tony咯咯笑着：“他倒是没说错。”

“然后我就在想，也许你对我有感觉。我知道你经常对我的身体指指点点，但我总是认为你只是在调情，因为你会跟很多人调情。”

“噢，不，我对所有事情都很认真，Steve。我知道自己在调情，但只有在对着你的时候那才意味着什么，而且并不只是指身体上的。”Tony戳了戳他的胸口，“是全部的你。你需要知道这一点。”

“这让我很高兴，”Steve说道，一直很靠近Tony，“我希望你对我说的话都是认真的。在我不在的时候，我真的很想你，Tony，我一直在想着你。”

“天啊，”Tony大笑，“这是我听过的最好的事了。虽然只过了一个星期，我也是真的很想你。”

“之前在工作室的时候我想要告诉你的，但是……”

“是啊，我搞砸了，我知道，我很恐慌，Steve，我很抱歉。”

“谢谢你。”Steve抚摸上Tony的脸颊，“我离开了四年，Tony。我一直都在和你分开，这很可怕。唯一支持着我的，就是知道这段经历会让我回来之后变得更强，能够更好地保护学院，但更重要的是能更好地保护你，让你安全。”

“天啊，Steve，对我来说，没有你的日子只有一个星期，而我已经痛苦不堪了。我很害怕你回不来。”Tony承认。

“我总是会回到你身边的，Tony。”

“别再离开了，Steve。”Tony呢喃道，不顾一切地向Steve传达，他对他到底有多重要。

“我哪里都不去。”

Steve把Tony拉进一个紧密的拥抱，而Tony也拼命地抱紧，而且他知道这会是某种很美妙的开端。他没能忍住，几滴泪滑落到他的脸上。他从未感到如此的喜悦，他也知道Steve有同样的感受。他们极度地需要对方，而现在他们将会一直在一起。


End file.
